This invention relates to a system and a method for graphic layout modification.
In designing a layout of a large-scale semiconductor integrated circuit or a printed wiring board, use is made of an automatic graphic layout modification system.
A conventional automatic graphic layout modification system compresses layout in a longitudinal direction and/or a lateral direction of a board on a display.
However, the conventional automatic graphic layout modification system can not compress the layout in a diagonal direction and can not handle a diagonal wire.
Another conventional automatic graphic layout modification system compresses layout in diagonal direction of a board on a display.
However, the automatic graphic layout modification system can not compress the layout located on a plurality of layers layered on one another.